RFID technology functions as a data collection method by wirelessly transmitting RF (Radio Frequency) signals between the reader and the tag. The tracing feature of RFID technology makes it applicable in various requirements like warehouse management, sale and inventory management, vehicle tracking, identification and so on.
As for the sale and inventory management, it usually adapts anti-theft devices such as anti-theft chains or anti-theft locks for security purposes.
However, these kinds of devices with its large size and appearance are not suitable for high-priced small articles such as jewelry, handset devices, cosmetics and luxuries. Besides, the anti-theft device is typically controlled by the staff so it is difficult to avoid human mistakes. On the other hand, it always spends a lot of time on stocktaking tasks because of the large scale or complicated categories of the stock. As a result, the present invention provides a solution to address the security and stocktaking issues under the stand-alone device, with the architecture easy to implement and operate to reduce cost and human errors. Moreover, the present invention further assists the sales people to manage sale related matters and helps the marketing specialists capable of analyzing the consumers and the markets regarding the product under the all-in-one system herein.